


Цветочный аромат

by SquadOfCrazyKoloboks



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, Cruelty, Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death, Violence, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, жестокость, каннибализм, насилие, ужасы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquadOfCrazyKoloboks/pseuds/SquadOfCrazyKoloboks
Summary: Для него аромат крови так же прекрасен, как для людей цветочный.





	Цветочный аромат

**Author's Note:**

> Переношу эту работу с фикбука.  
> Написано по заявке <https://ficbook.net/requests/374478>

Солнце медленно ползло к горизонту. Вечернее небо переливалось сочным закатом. Скоро наступит ночь и начнётся охота. Его охота. До темноты он прячется, сладостно ожидая своего выхода, терпя душевное опустошение, в заброшенном строении. Зато потом, после наступления сумерек, он сможет насладиться плотью и заполнить дыру, вызванную одиночеством. Ему нужна смерть. Точнее, Чернобогу, что теперь живет внутри него. Может быть, следующим "другом" станешь ты? Никто не сможет гарантировать тебе полную безопасность...

Время пришло. Джек вышел наружу и побрёл в поисках жертвы, вдыхая ночной воздух. Прекрасное время для вылазок. Пользуясь своим слухом и зрением Чернобога, что таится в глубине его души, он набрёл на шумную компанию. Затаившись за углом дома, Безглазый ждал, пока те попрощаются и разойдутся. Сразу на пятерых нападать не лучшая идея. Надо немного потерпеть. Совсем чуточку. Тем более одного будет более, чем достаточно. В этот раз.

Наконец, друзья расстались. Один из них направился в сторону маньяка. Какая удача. Хирург приготовился нападать. И вот, жертва сама пришла к своему мучителю. Только парень завернул за угол, его сразу же оглушили. А потом потащили в сторону того строения. Всё веселье будет там.

Парень проснулся через какое-то время. Он вскочил и нервно стал оглядывать то место, где оказался, но было слишком темно - ничего не разобрать. Голова кружилась от полученного удара и нарастающего волнения. В горле пересохло. Человек напуган. Вдруг он услышал шорох за своей спиной. Оборачиваться было страшно. Что же делать? Может получится сбежать?

На плечо легла мощная рука. Его хотят убить? Зачем? Почему именно его? Парень совсем не хотел умирать, поэтому он пытался ударить похитителя, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Только ничего, совсем ничего не видно. Он попусту махает руками. В отличии от других Безглазый может действовать и в таких условиях. Пусть он слеп, но у него есть другое, не похожее на человеческое, зрение и великолепное чутьё. Увернуться ничего не стоит. Все преимущества явно на его стороне в данный момент. Охотнику точно сегодня повезёт.

Джеку уже наскучили крики и пустые телодвижения испуганного человека. Пора приступать к делу. Да и жертва подустала. Хватит играть, это не серьёзно. Маньяк сбил парня с ног. Для начала нужно окончательно обездвижить его. Лом прекрасно справляется, с громким хрустом ломая кости конечностей. Человек истошно вопил, пока не сорвал голос. Так даже лучше. Теперь он не только никуда не убежит , но и голосить тоже не будет. Ох, кажется он ещё и сознание потерял от боли. Ну ничего, и без него можно. Не столь важно.

Теперь самое приятное. Безглазый присел рядом с беспомощным парнем и отложил свою маску в сторону. Задрав его майку, Хирург достал из кормана скальпель и аккуратно, стараясь не повредить внутренности, вспорол ему живот. Потекла тёплая кровь, согревающая руки. Мммм... Её аромат для этого маньяка так же прекрасен, как для людей цветочный. Джек засунул руку в брюхо и вытащил длинную цепочку кишок. Они сейчас ему не интересны. Сломав рёбра, он извлёк ещё бьющиеся сердце. Отделив его от трупа, он поднёс этот орган ко рту и победно откусил. Вкус плоти для Безглазого прекрасен. Лучше всего на свете. Вот и пришёл конец жизни его жертвы. А вот трапеза... Она только начинается.

Конец. Уходя, он прихватил небольшой сувенир. Почки. Это своеобразный знак "дружбы" для него. Странно? Это только Вам так кажется...

Ждите гостей. Скоро охотник вновь проголодается...


End file.
